


Challenge

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Dad Blaine, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Priest!Blaine, Virgin Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: A series of one-shots for a challenge.





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a writing funk for a while now. I needed to find a way out of it. I've had this writing challenge saved for a few months now and always knew I wanted to do it. So this is me taking that plunge and hopefully getting out of my funk. I will also say that because this is 30 Day writing challenge doesn't mean I will post every day. And that it will take longer than 30 days for me to finish this. Some stories may be follow ups to ones I write in this challenge. I will tell if that is the case. I hope you all enjoy these stories.
> 
> The [30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge](https://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion)

The cold metal of the dog tags against his heated skin draws a small shiver from Kurt when Blaine turns to curl around him from behind. The metal from the tags and chain they hang on press into his back.

A hand presses to his bare hip. Fingers splay out. Thumb stroking over skin. The small, simple touch sparking arousal and a strong wave of need.

It's no surprise to Kurt that his body is reacting this way. Not even after being in bed with Blaine for the past two days. But after not seeing him for fourteen months, with him gone on his fourth tour of duty, the hunger and need and desire that had been building with Blaine gone had surfaced and demanded to be felt. To be taken care of. 

Blaine snakes an arm under his side. Wraps it around and pulls him closer back against him. The hand on his hip slowly soothing a path down his thigh and back up again.

Blood begins to rush to his groin. His cock stirs and begins to grow hard like the last forty-eight hours haven't happened. He craves his husband again. Aches for him like an addict needing their next fix.

It was a miracle they managed to wait when he saw Blaine walking down the terminal at the hospital a couple of days before. The moment his eyes landed on a familiar body dressed in a uniform, he ran over and jumped into Blaine's arms. Wrapped his legs around his waist as his arms went around his neck. Buried his face in his neck and breathed in a lungful of that scent he missed. That mix of sweat, sun, spicy, and a scent that was all Blaine.

Want slammed into him like a tow truck right then and there. It was a challenge not to attack his husband. To cause even more of a scene in front of the people surrounding them applauding and congratulating them. It was even more of a challenge to behave in the car and keep his hands off Blaine while he drove when all he wanted to do was touch him.

The moment they got home, though, the second the front door closed behind them with a  _ Click _ , all bets were off. Mouths crashed together as hands scrambled to remove clothing as quickly as possible. He's sure his shirt was ripped when Blaine tore it over his head in hunger. Knew his boxer briefs where a goner after Blaine dropped him to their bed he carried him to. The material was easily torn away under Blaine's strong hands.

Hands explored as Blaine kissed every inch of him. Relearned him after being gone for fourteen months. Fingers grazed and touched and pressed deep inside until he was a panting, begging mess. Until his only thought was Blaine inside stretching him open.

The first time they came together after being reunited was rough and fast, and so full of hunger and passion it was a wonder they didn't ruin the wall from how hard Blaine fucked him. The headboard rammed into the wall with every hard thrust of Blaine's hips. The loud banging of it against the wall mixed with their moans and grunts, and slaps of flesh together.

Sweat coated both their bodies. Need thickened the air around them. They were both frantic and frenzied with the hunger to reach completion.

He came first. One moment Blaine was roughly pistoning his hips, hitting his prostate on every deep thrust forward, and the next he was seizing up and exploding like a lit fuse hitting a bomb. He came untouched while loudly screaming his husband's name. Squeezes and clamped around him as he sought his own release. Was still coming when Blaine pulled out and flipped him to his back. When he pushed back inside and continued to fuck him. Moved and ground his hips forward. Slowed long enough to step back from the edge. To work him back up to another release.

When Blaine sat up and rested his right ankle on his shoulder, he held his leg and fucked him until he was crying out another release. Until white spots filled his vision. Until Blaine pumped his hips; finally burying himself deep and unloading fourteen months of pent-up pleasure.

That was two days ago. And that hunger they have for each other is still as strong as the first day. The itch they have barely scratched. The desire and need barely quelled.

They have yet to leave the house. Much less the bed. Only trips to the bathroom and the kitchen have been reason to leave the warmth and comfort of the other's naked body. Phones have gone ignored. Plans canceled and delayed. Work put on hold. The only thing in their world at the moment being each other.

After the first time, they have been unable to keep their hands off each other. They're like their younger selves. Full of a hunger that can't be satiated for the other. When they aren't eating or sleeping they're fucking like rabbits. Going at it like a food addict in front of a buffet. Gorging themselves even when they've had enough.

Bodies ache and throb. Residual pleasure always seems to thrum through their body. Bruises and hickeys both mar their skin. Blaine sucking and biting his into his pale, unblemished skin. He biting and sucking at sun-kissed skin and over old and new scars. Each scar a reminder of how lucky he was to have his husband with him.

The hand stops it's movement at mid-thigh. Kurt turns his head and moans as Blaine covers his mouth. Lips move over his as a tongue pushes into his mouth. The hand on his thigh slowly descending back up to his hip. Fingers graze over heated flesh before skimming along his half-hard cock.

A whimper falls from his lips when Blaine loosely takes him in hand. Tentatively strokes up and down. Not applying enough pressure to even begin to alleviate the ache that thrums through him.

"Please..." Eyes hooded, he begs and pushes his hips forward in Blaine's fist.

"Are you sore?" Blaine thumbs over his leaking head. Uses the precum as lube and strokes.

It's the same question Kurt expected to hear. The same one Blaine asked after he fucked him for the fifth time in so many hours that first day. And even though there is a soreness, a dull throbbing aching in his body and ass, he wants his husband too much to care about something like that.

"No. Want you." He brushes his lips over Blaine's. Softly sighs at the sharp spark that rushes through him at the simple touch.

It's the same one he felt all those years ago when they shared their first kiss. One that hasn't dimmed in the slightest. It seems to have only grown in strength.

It doesn't take much for Blaine to get him ready. He's still open and stretched from all the times before. That's why on his front, hips raised and shoulders held down to the bed, Blaine pushes in with ease after spreading lube over his cock.

The fullness he experiences when is fully seated inside him is a feeling he missed while he was gone. Was one he sought out to feel again with fingers and toys. But nothing ever came close. Nothing never felt as amazing as it does now.

Blaine takes him gently. With a slowness that pisses him off. It's obvious what Blaine is doing. That he doesn't want to be rough after their two days already shared together. Each tentative thrust of Blaine's hips only adds to his annoyance. He wants faster and harder. It's like he has an itch and Blaine is only ghosting a finger over the affected spot.

"Harder," he begs, slamming his hips back on Blaine.

Blaine moves one hand from his shoulders to grip his hip. Fingers dig into flesh as he easily uses his strength to overpower Kurt and hold him still. "Don't fucking move!" he says through gritted teeth, clearly trying to follow his given request.

Kurt doesn't move. But clenches around Blaine to toy with and tease him. It earns him a soft bite at the back of his neck after Blaine leans over him.

The cold dog tags brush over the heated skin of his back.

Blaine laves his tongue over the abused skin. Goes over and traces the shell of Kurt's ear. "Do you want me to pound this ass?" His breath comes out hot; voice trembling as he holds back from doing just that.

Kurt moans and tries his hardest to push back on Blaine. It's no use. His husband is too strong and determined. Lips slightly part. The word Yes falling from them with ease and desire.

"You going to scream for me?" Blaine sits up. Moves his other hand so he's gripping both of Kurt's hips.

"Yes."

With knees planted and hands tightly holding his hips, Blaine follows through on his promise.

Some time later, Kurt is screaming his release as Blaine slams into him and fills him with his release. He takes both his pleasure and Blaine's release with delight.

After, inner thighs sticky, body and ass sore, he lies in Blaine's arms with his head resting on his chest. He's unable to hold back his happy, giddy smile. Fourteen months he's dreamt of this moment. Dreamt of the time when he could lie in his husband's arms again and not worry about when he'll be leaving again.

The dreams he had of this very moment these past fourteen months pale in comparison to the real thing. There's nothing better than the real thing. Than feeling Blaine's hot skin against his. Hearing his still racing heart under his ear and heavy breathing. Feeling his fingers lazily graze up and down his back. And knowing he won't wake up and cry after realizing it was all a dream makes it even better.

"When do you think we'll be missed?" He twirls a finger around one of Blaine's pebbled nipples. Thinks of the friends and family they've ignored these past two days. Grateful they understand Blaine and him want time to be alone and reconnect.

"Maybe already," Blaine replies, folding his other arm behind his head. "But I'm not ready to see them and the world."

Kurt knows Blaine means it as more than just wanting to stay in bed and continue what they're doing. Blaine needs time to refocus. To regain his footing back in his normal life. To put these past fourteen months behind him before being ready to present himself to the world again.

He's not one to know what Blaine goes through when he's gone. What he sees and experiences. But he does know it's not something he can easily forget and move on from. From the routine of a life that is gone once he steps off the plane at home. That's why he knows he needs those few extra days. Why he only allows himself to see him and no one else. He's still processing and readjusting.

Kurt tips his head back and looks at Blaine. Sees the guilt and uncertainty in his eyes that is always there when he asks for that time. "Don't." He touches a finger to the spot where his eyebrows have drawn together. "Don't feel guilty. This is something you need. No will judge you for that."

Blaine lets out a soft exhale. Holds Kurt closer with the arm he has wrapped around him. "Thank you."

Kurt breathes a bit easier when he sees some of the tension Blaine carries leech away from him.

In no time eyes grow heavy. With the steady, rhythmic beat of Blaine's heart to lull him to sleep, he's out within a few minutes.

It's late when he blinks his eyes open. The sky outside their bedroom window dark and dotted with stars. He's not entirely sure what time it is. There's no clock in their room. And their phones where shut off days ago.

The warm breath that brushes over the back of his neck from every soft exhale from Blaine sends a tingle through his body. Wrapped in Blaine's arms, body coming alive with every passing second, it's with ease that he turns in Blaine's hold.

Facing his husband, ignoring the growing need inside him, he takes his time drinking Blaine in. Eyes sweep over his face slack with ease and relaxation that was never there all the times they video chatted in the fourteen months he was gone. He scans down his body. All the muscles and hard lines that make up his husband. A body built and sculpted by the military. A body that he can turn to puddle of mess under his hands and lips.

Kurt reaches out and ghost a fingertip from between Blaine's brows, down his nose, over soft, full lips, down his throat and chest. He trails the finger down until he reaches his navel. Traces his bellybutton. Dips and teases his fingers at the base of Blaine's cock, which gives a hard twitch.

Eyes drop from the curve of Blaine's lips to his tempting cock. He darts his tongue out and licks his lips. Desire thrumming through him in a steady beat that can't, and won't be ignored.

In a move that comes easy to him, but would be impossible to many others, Kurt pushes Blaine to his back. He moves to straddle his hips. Leans over and teases his tongue over a nipple, feeling it bud and harden under his actions. He moves to do the same to the other. Then slowly kisses his way down Blaine's body. Follows the lines and ridges of his muscles with his tongue.

His mouth waters when he reaches his desired destination. Blaine's cock is hard and curves up to his stomach. The end red and beaded with precum. He doesn't waste time teases. Dips his head and drags his tongue over the head. Holds the base and swallows every inch of Blaine down his throat.

In the days they've been in bed, he's lost count of how many times he's taken Blaine into his mouth. Felt his lips stretch around him. Felt the weight of him on his tongue. Tasted that silky, warm skin he missed like crazy when it was gone.

He sucks and swallows while bobbing his head. Presses the flat of his tongue on the underside. Feels the muscles of Blaine's thighs twitch under his hand where he rests it. The other moving to splay over his lower abdomen.

Fingers card through his messy hair. Grip and tug. Hips undulate under him. Blaine pushing deeper down his throat.

"Fuck!" The word comes out strangled and low.

Kurt smiles and hums around Blaine, which earns him a drawn out moan.

"I missed this. Missed your mouth."

It's the same thing Blaine told him the last few times he has done this. He loves to hear it every time. Loves to know how much Blaine missed and craved him. To know he wasn't alone in his feelings. His loneliness and longing.

For the next half hour he sucks Blaine. Draws him close to the edge a couple of times only to pull back at the last moment. When he knows for sure Blaine can't handle more, he pulls off and sits up. Moves to straddle Blaine's straining cock. After slicking him up, he lowers himself. Takes all of Blaine greedily into his body.

Strong hands go to his hips. He instantly finds himself being lifted and lowered around Blaine. Grins at how needy his husband is.

He leans over Blaine. "Someone is desperate for it."

Blaine's reply is to flip them over.

On his back, knees lifted high on either side of Blaine, Kurt deeply gazes into hazel eyes that are more beautiful in person than through a screen. Something shifts between them in that moment that they gaze at each other. The moment goes from frantic and hungry to slow and tame.

"I love you," he whispers, but voice drowning in truth.

Blaine takes his mouth in a languid, passionate kiss. "I love you, too," he softly replies against his lips.

The connection they share in that moment goes deeper than the physical one. Their souls and spirits are twining together tighter. Clinging like climbing ivy to a wall.

It seems to take hours for them to reach their peaks. Both of them taking their time, and not wanting to rush to end what their sharing.

When Kurt finally comes, it's in an explosion of passion and love so strong he is silent for several minutes after.

Body covered in sweat and cum, panting and heart racing, he lets Blaine turn him to his side and pull him close.

Head resting on Blaine's outstretched arm, a lazy, happy smile spreads across his face as he stares at his gorgeous husband.

Although he’s filthy and in desperate need of a long hot shower, he's never been happier and more in love. The moment made better knowing he has this for the foreseeable future.


	2. Kiss (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me a bit. I guess I couldn't just write them doing what the prompt was and had to add a bit of a backstory. Whoops.  
I don't know much when it comes to being a priest and all that stuff. There may be mistakes in here involving that. I take full responsibility for them. And I don't mean to offend anyone with this story. Remember it is just that: a story.  
Hope you enjoy this next part of this challenge.

_ Forgive me for the sins I have committed. _

Blaine's fist curls against the cold glass of the window where it rests. The words repeat in his head like a broken record. He runs his free hand down his face. Asks for the forgiveness he isn't sure he is worthy of. Or really wants.

The cool air in the room sends a shiver through his naked body that is still hot from his recent activities.

Blaine finds himself smiling at the memory of slowly taking Kurt for the first time only a little while ago. A sliver of guilt shoots through him at enjoying what he did. At not feeling any kind of remorse.

He finds his breath stolen from his lungs at the reason for his sin committing when he turns away from the window.

Creamy, flawless flesh glows in the moonlight that falls over it. Chestnut colored hair sits in disarray against the pillow Kurt rests his head on. The memory of how that hair came to be messed up stirring Blaine's cock. Full, pink lips are slightly parted. Soft breaths passing between them. Eyes slowly rake down Kurt's long, lean body. Over his back and the firm globes of his ass. An ass he wants to bury himself inside of again. His eyes pass over long legs that were wrapped around him less than an hour ago.

A strong surge of need rushes through him like it did a few hours before.

This never should have happened. Not only is Kurt only eighteen, twenty years younger than him, but he took a vow of celibacy. Promised himself only to God. And he went and broke that vow, that promise, without hesitation. But for as much as he chastises himself for going against his vows, another part of him is glad to be in this moment. To have Kurt naked in his bed; passed out after he gave him the greatest pleasure he's ever known.

He knows, was told over and over again through the years, that not only are sins of the flesh wrong, but to do so with someone of the same sex is reprehensible. But it didn't feel wrong to connect with Kurt the way he did. Didn't feel as if God was angry at him for wanting who he wanted.

He takes a seat on the bed by Kurt. Watches him sleep for a few minutes. Feels his heart jump in his chest.

His eyes once again go to Kurt's lips. He thinks of the kiss from last week. The one that happened out of anger and jealousy.

It wasn't like him to feel either of those things. Because to feel either was selfish and wrong. But he couldn't contain either of those emotions. Not with the knowledge that Kurt was out with another guy.

The night a week ago replays in his mind.

_ Thunder loudly breaks in the stormy sky. Blaine pays it no mind as he sets out the Bibles for the service tomorrow. Thinks of the reason his mind is preoccupied. _

_ Blue eyes and the face of an angel flashes in his head. Anger and jealousy have him putting the Bibles down more roughly than he should. _

_ "Is everything okay, Blaine?" _

_ Blaine looks over at the sound of Father Thompson's voice. He sees his brows creased in worry as he looks at him. "Yes, everything is fine," he replies, mentally filing away to ask for forgiveness later for lying.  _

_ "Are you sure? You seem to be upset about something." Father Thompson takes the last Bibles from Blaine's hands and sets them out. _

_ "I think I'm nervous about the sermon tomorrow," he lies, once again. _

_ Father Thompson seems to buy it. "Don't be." He offers Blaine a reassuring smile. "You'll be excellent." _

_ "Thank you for your undeterred faith in me. It means so much." _

_ "Of course." Father Thompson claps him on the shoulder and smiles. "I think I'll turn in for the night. Goodnight, Blaine." _

_ "Goodnight." Blaine tries his hardest to keep the question off his tongue. But he's too concerned not to know. "Wait." Father Thompson stops and turns to him. "Do you know if Kurt has returned?" _

_ Father Thompson slightly cocks his head. "Why do you ask?" _

_ "I was just worried for him. Wanted to make sure he made it back safely." _

_ "There's no need to worry, Blaine. He returned an hour ago. He's in the room we provided him." _

_ Father Thompson's words ease the coil of worry inside Blaine's chest. But they do nothing to calm the anger and jealousy that claws inside him at the thought of what Kurt may have done with that boy Isaac. _

_ "Thank you." _

_ Blaine waits half an hour before going to the room Kurt is staying in. He paces in front of the door for several minutes before lightly knocking. Enters when Kurt calls out for him to come in. _

_ Kurt looks up from the book he reads when the door shuts with a soft  _ Click. _ "Blaine." There's surprise and delight in his voice. _

_ The sight of Kurt in bed draws up images in Blaine's head that are wrong and sinful. He quickly asks for forgiveness for even thinking them. _

_ Kurt sits up in bed. Sets his book aside. "What's wrong? Why are you here?" _

_ "Nothing is wrong." Blaine stays close to the door. Fears what he may do if he moves closer to Kurt. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." _

_ A look of confusion passes over Kurt's face. "Why wouldn't I be?" _

_ "I was worried about you being out with Isaac." _

_ "Well, there was no reason to be. Isaac was a perfect gentleman," Kurt replies. "He was lovely and kind." _

_ Blaine tampers down his jealousy. Hides it as best as he can from Kurt. "That's good to hear. I'll go now. Leave you alone." He turns to the door to leave. But Kurt's next question stops him. _

_ "Is that all you really wanted? Is that why you stopped by?" _

_ Blaine turns only to find Kurt a few feet from him. He steps back until his back comes in contact with the door. _

_ "Yes." His voice falters the slightest. Kurt notices based on the smile that curls his lips up. "I just wanted to check up on you." _

_ "Crystal had a date last week. Did you check up on her after?" Kurt calls him out. He closes a foot of space between the two of them. He's close enough that Blaine can smell the lemon scent from his bodywash. "I do believe lying is a sin. And jealousy is not a good look on you." _

_ "I'm not jealous, Kurt. You're looking for something that isn't there." _

_ "Okay. Then I can confess to you that when Isaac kissed me, I pictured you." Kurt steps closer and closer until the space between them is almost nonexistent. "That when I got hard and let him touch me over my pants, I still pictured it was you." _

_ Blaine does his best to not let Kurt's words affect him. To not get even more angry and jealous at the thought of Isaac touching and kissing what's his. _

_ The last thought takes Blaine by complete surprise. Shakes him to his core. _

_ It was taught to him that it is a sin to covet what isn't his. And Kurt is not his. He's allowed to do whatever he pleases. Has no need to worry about his feelings. _

_ But the continued image of Isaac all over Kurt does something to Blaine. Flips a switch inside him he never wanted touched. _

_ He grabs Kurt and turns them around. Presses him up against the door. Doesn't stop him when he smirks and wraps his legs around his waist after he lifts him up. _

_ Blaine wants to kiss that smirk away. _

_ So, he does. _

_ Kurt's lips are as soft and full just as he imagined. Fit perfectly against his own. Open under the command of his probing tongue. _

_ Although he knows it's wrong, that he should stop, Blaine finds himself easily giving in to temptation. Kisses harder. Presses further against Kurt. Takes and takes like a glutton. _

_ Arms wind around his neck. Hips tentatively rock into him. His low moan mixes with Kurt's at the pleasure that ripples through them. It snakes his way through his body. Takes hold of any sane thought he has. Distracts him from right and wrong. _

_ "Wanted this for months," Kurt murmurs against his lips. _

_ Blaine wants to say he felt the same. The words sit heavy on his tongue. But he swallows them down. To admit them out loud would to admit his sinful thoughts for the past six months. _

_ Instead of replying, he deepens the kiss. Grabs at Kurt's hip and grinds his own forward. Groans at the drag of their cocks together. _

_ "Oh, God!" _

_ _ God.

_ The mention of God stills Blaine. The reality of what he did slams into him. He quickly steps away from Kurt like he touched a hot branding iron. _

_ _ No!

_ Hands go to his face. Push up into his hair, which he tugs at while pacing the small room. _

_ He just made the biggest mistake. Went against everything he stands for. Only thought of himself and his pleasure. Pleasure he shouldn't have felt to begin with. _

_ "This was wrong." He stops his pacing and turns away from Kurt. "We've sinned." Even though he says that, the words feel like a lie. They taste wrong coming off his tongue. "We should pray for forgiveness." _

_ "What if I don't want forgiveness? What if I don't regret this?" _

_ Blaine turns at Kurt's questions. Immediately takes notice of the hope and lust in his eyes. Hates how that excites him. Fills him with the pride he shouldn't allow himself to feel. _

_ "No, Kurt. This should not have happened. It was wrong," Blaine reiterates. "I shouldn't have taken advantage like I did." _

_ "Blaine, you did no such thing. I wanted that." Kurt takes a step closer to Blaine. Takes one of his hands in his own. "I want-" _

_ "No!" Blaine rips his hand away. Steps away from Kurt and heads for the door. "This won't happen again. I won't let it. I'm sorry. Pray He forgives both us." _

_ With that, he opens the door and walks out of the room. _

Blaine thinks of how he went to his room that night and fell to his knees praying for forgiveness. How he was unable to ignore his throbbing erection and touched himself until he found relief. And did it twice more before succumbing to sleep. Each time thinking of Kurt.

The days that followed consisted of him avoiding Kurt and asking for forgiveness for his moment of weakness.

It wasn't until the day before, when Kurt cornered him and made it known his plans to leave for California, that he stopped fighting. That he decided to give in to the temptation that was put in front of him. To forget his vows and go against what he promised the church.

Although a part of him feels that unavoidable guilt at what he's done, there's the larger part that is filled with an unmistakable desire he will no longer avoid.

Eyes flutter open and blue eyes that hold so many mysteries he wants to solve look up at him. Kurt's mouth curls up in a smile. Blaine watches as a blush stains his cheeks when his eyes pass over his naked body; linger for a couple of seconds on his throbbing cock.

"So, it did happen."

A low chuckle comes from Blaine. "Yeah, it did. How are you feeling?"

Kurt seems to consider the question for a moment. "Great. A little sore. But that's expected."

"It is."

"Was this your...?"

The unfinished question hangs heavy between them for a second. Blaine knows what Kurt is asking without him having to continue.

"No. I was a teenager once, too."

Kurt turns to his side. Props his head in his hand. "Did you miss it? I mean, I've just experienced it for the first time and I'm not sure I could go without this for years."

"There were moments through the years when it was tough," Blaine honestly replies. "Moments that brought in self-doubt and wonder if I had made the right choice."

"How did you get through it?"

"I would tell myself that it was a test from God. That He was putting me through those situations to show me how strong I could be. That I could resist temptation. And I was able to." A smile tips up the corner of his mouth. "Until you."

"Oh, my God!" Kurt's eyes go wide as guilt overtakes his face. He sits up and brings his knees to his chest. Buries his face in his legs. "I'm so sorry." His voice has gone tight and filled with tears. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Kurt," Blaine pulls Kurt into his lap. Wraps an arm around his lower back when he presses his face against his chest. Quiet sobs fill the bedroom. "There is nothing to forgive. Don't do this to yourself. Don't put that kind of guilt on your shoulders."

Kurt shakes his head. "No. I knew what you were. Knew you were off-limits. But I still pushed." He lifts his head and pain twists in Blaine's chest at the sadness he sees in those stunning blue eyes. "I'm a horrible person. I seduced a priest. Took him to bed without a second thought." Kurt buries his face in hands. His next words muffled, but clear enough for Blaine to understand. "I'm going to Hell."

Blaine bites back the laugh that gathers in his throat. It's easy to see where Kurt's shame and guilt comes from. It's the same he's carrying at the moment.

"No, you are not." He grabs Kurt's wrists and moves his hands away from his face. Tips his head up. "You are not alone in this. I could have resisted you. Refused. But I didn't. I couldn't." Kurt was his apple. His piece of fruit so tempting he had to pluck it and take a bite. "This is as much on me as it is you."

"Why?" Kurt's brows crease in confusion. "Why now? Why me?"

Blaine strokes a thumb over Kurt's lower lip. "Because," his eyes look up into ones that have filled his dreams for the past six months, "you were an answer to a prayer I made years ago."

Kurt slightly cocks his head. An eyebrow arches as if to say "Tell me."

"Twenty years ago, before I went to school to start my journey to becoming a man of the cloth, I prayed to God for a sign. I asked him if this wasn't what I was meant to do, then send me someone to stop me. To give me a love that would rival the one I felt for Him." The small hitch of Kurt's breath doesn't go unnoticed by Blaine. The admittance kick starts his heart into a frantic, wild beat. Fear begins to creep in. What if he's alone in his feelings? What if he said the wrong thing? What if he scares Kurt away? Whatever may happen, he's glad the truth is out there in the world now. "But no one came. Until six months ago."

A single tear escapes Kurt's eye and rolls down his cheek. Blaine watches it fall from his jaw and disappear between their bodies.

"You love me?" There's surprise in the question, as if Kurt is in disbelief at the truth.

"I do." Blaine takes Kurt's chin between his thumb and finger. Leans in to brush his lips over soft, pink ones he's wanted to taste again since Kurt woke up. "The moment I saw you, I knew you were my answer. I tried so hard to resist-"

"I know. You pushed me away in the beginning. I didn't understand why."

"I was trying to protect myself. Guard myself against what I knew was the biggest test I ever faced. That He put in my way."

A fresh wave of guilt takes over Kurt's features. He turns to look out the window. Another tear escaping and rolling down his face. "I'm not worth you failing," he finally admits in a broken voice.

Anger takes ahold of Blaine at hearing that. Anger that Kurt doesn't see how amazing he is. That he thinks himself less than what he really is.

"Kurt," he grabs his chin and forces Kurt to look at him, "you are worth every vow I broke. You are strong, amazing, bright. You have a fight in you that I envy. A soul that is kind and caring, and so beautiful anyone would be crazy not to see it. So, yes, you are worth me failing. You were worth the twenty years of waiting it took for my prayer to be answered. You are worth every beat of my heart that makes me love you more." Blaine rests their foreheads together. Closes his eyes. He breathes in. On the soft exhale, he says, "You are worth it."

It feels like hours pass with them staying like that. It's not until lips brush over his while Kurt presses his lower body against him does he move.

Blaine grabs at the nape of Kurt's neck and deepens the kiss. Pushes his tongue past soft lips he only allowed himself to dream about kissing late at night before tonight.

He swallows Kurt's soft moan when he rubs the palm of his free hand over the head of his leaking cock. Wraps his hand around him and gives a slow stroke. Presses his thumb on the underside of the head. Is rewarded with another moan as Kurt thrust into his hand.

It's surreal to him to be naked with another man after twenty years of living a celibate life. To be in this position he never imagined himself in again. It almost feels like a dream. But Kurt's mouth against his, his soft flesh under his hands, the low whimpers he releases, and how he rocks into him tell him otherwise.

Fingers grip his hair while the fingers of Kurt's other hand clutches at his shoulder. Kurt begins to rock his hips faster. The movement causing his ass to drag along Blaine's straining cock.

He works Kurt harder. Twists and flicks his wrist.

After what feels like hours, Blaine tears his mouth away from Kurt. Heavily pants while resting their foreheads together. Feels Kurt's hot breath rush over his skin with every breath he lets out.

Kurt's whimpers and moans fill the room. Urge Blaine on. Stroke his cock in a way that is making it more and more difficult to ignore.

Blaine crashes their mouths together again. The kiss needy and rough. Desire and passion poured into it.

He licks over Kurt's lips. Dips his tongue between them when they part for him. Sucks and nibbles the lower one.

"I'll never get enough of kissing you," he admits in a panting breath.

Kurt smiles. "I know how you feel."

They kiss until their lips are kiss-swollen and red. Until Kurt is leaking all over his hand, and desperate for a release.

"Can I have you again?"

"Please," Kurt whimpers in reply.

Blaine reaches for the bottle of lube Kurt thought to bring with him. But a hand on his stops him. He looks to Kurt, mildly confused. "Did you change your mind?"

"No. I just..." Kurt smiles. Blaine recognizes the hint of nerves in his eyes. There's a few beats of silence. He takes a deep breath. "I love you, too. I want you to know. Need you to know I feel the same."

Blaine is sure his heart is going to burst from how much it fills with love and happiness.

Twenty years he waited for this moment. For Kurt. So to finally be here is rewarding and amazing.

He pulls Kurt in for another kiss. This one so full of passion it simmers under their skin between them until it reaches a boiling point.

Unable to wait any longer, Blaine slicks himself up. Holds himself and grabs at Kurt's hip with his free hand. Helps guide him down on his cock.

A rush of breath escapes Kurt when he's seated in his lap.

It's just the second time he's been inside Kurt this way. But Blaine already knows this is something he will need and want for the rest of his life. Is something he will no longer refuse himself.

After Kurt is adjusted to him, he lies back on the bed. Grabs at his spread thighs as he begins to move his hips.

The sight of Kurt riding him, his hips rising and dropping, grinding and moving in circles as he seeks out pleasure and his release, is something else. Is a sight he'll never forget.

He roams a hand up Kurt's body. Over his stomach and chest. Teases a nipple before grabbing his shoulder and pulling him down. Mouths come together in a hot and heavy kiss. Bodies move perfectly together. He thrusts up as Kurt thrust down. Their rhythm synced and perfect.

As he continues to repeatedly bury himself in Kurt's tight, willing body, he can't stop his mind from running rampant with questions he has no answers to.

If this were wrong, then why would it feel so right? Why would he feel as if he was given the gift of experiencing Heaven while connected with Kurt in this way? Why does it feel as if He sent Kurt into his church that cold, rainy night six months ago?

Hours later, with Kurt satiated and asleep in his arms, Blaine thinks of how right this is. Of what he'll need to do to not lose it.

He thinks of forever with Kurt.


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use the context of First Time in two ways in this story.

Pressed up against the front door, heart racing, blood rushing, pulse loudly pounding in his ears, Kurt stands rooted to his spot as Blaine Anderson, the guy he's had feelings for since he was eight, the guy who also happens to be his best friend's dad, slowly reaches out and turns the lock on the door he just undid.

A million questions run through his mind. Dozens of emotions go haywire inside him. Desire and need surge like swelling water ready to rush over and knock him off his feet.

This can’t be happening. Blaine just made it clear where he stood on the offer he made. That he wouldn’t cross that line for him no matter what. So to have him here, stopping him from rushing out the front door, causes confusion and hope.

"I-I thought..."

"I realized something." Blaine brings his hand down. Grabs at the back of Kurt's neck. Draws him close until their mouths are a breath apart.

"W-What?"

Blaine smirks. "Fuck my morals."

A shock so powerful that it weakens his knees and nearly causes them to buckle and fall to the floor rushes through him when Blaine covers his mouth with is own.

Years he's imagined this. Daydreamed millions of times of what it would be like to be kissed by Blaine. To have that mouth he's fantasized about more than he would admit out loud on his. To feel that pink tongue in his mouth; massage against his own tongue.

All of it is nothing like he imagined. It's softer in the way Blaine holds him to his body with an arm wound around his lower back. Harder in the way he thrust his tongue into his mouth. Rougher in the way he bites his lower lip.

It's not his first kiss. Not even his second. But it definitely is the best kiss he's ever received. It's easy to tell that Blaine has experience in the way the guy's he's kisses before didn't. Is noticeable in the way he's confident in what he does. Doesn't hesitate to take what he wants from him.

Body drawn closer to Blaine's, a shudder rolls through him at the feel of Blaine's hard length pressing against his hip. The small gasp he releases is swallowed by Blaine.

He’s heady with arousal with the knowledge he did that. He turned Blaine on. Is the reason he’s hard.

With confidence and courage he didn't think he could possess, he tentatively rocks his hips forward. Quietly moans at the sensation on his cock from the movement. Continues to do that until he's a panting mess desperate to come.

A hand grabbing at his hip and pushing him back until he comes in contact with the door stops him in his tracks.

"Please!" he softly whimpers against Blaine's mouth.

Blaine puts some space between their mouths. Stares into his eyes. A seriousness on his face. "If we do this, we do it my way." Kurt lets out a surprised gasp when he suddenly finds himself lifted up. He wraps his legs around Blaine. Presses close to him. Feels his strong heart beat against his chest. "And the first time I make you come, it'll be in my bed."

Kurt is sure his eyes roll to the back of his head as his cock gives a painful twitch in his jeans. Need claws at him like a wild animal trapped and ready to be set free.

It doesn't surprise him that Blaine brings out these feelings in him. Is making him crazy with desire. They're nothing new for him. The same things he's felt since he was fourteen and fully understood what was going on inside his head and body. But these feelings right now are stronger. More intense. Most likely brought on by the fact that he definitively knows Blaine returns those feelings.

After Blaine climbs the steps of the stairway, placing small kisses on his neck, jaw, and lips as he did, he finds himself carefully laid down on the same bed he jumped out of not only twenty minutes ago. The memory of the fool he made of himself, of practically throwing himself at Blaine, brings a blush to his face. He was so stupid. To sneak over and climb into bed with Blaine. To tell him it was past midnight, which meant he was eighteen, and that they could be together.

The confidence to do that came from the lingering looks he saw Blaine give him the past few months. The things he would say and do. The way he seemed to go out of his way to make sure he was okay; was happy. Those little things, and more, were the reason he climbed into Blaine's bed while he slept and straddled his waist.

What followed in the next ten minutes nearly ruined him. Brought so much shame and embarrassment he wanted to dig a hole and climb inside. To hide from Blaine for the rest of his life.

He was convinced as he ran out of the room and down the stairs that he made a huge mistake. Saw what he wanted to see these past few months. That Blaine would hate him. Would stay clear of him like he had the plague.

But he was wrong.

And right.

Hands slip under his shirt. Blaine's touch creating a trail of fire as he glides his hands up his sides, pushing his shirt up.

Lips skim over the soft skin below his bellybutton. A moan is drawn from his throat when Blaine traces around his bellybutton with his tongue. Licks his way up his stomach and flicks his tongue over a nipple.

"I've wanted to know if these nipples are sensitive for longer than is appropriate," Blaine admits right before sucking on Kurt's nipple.

A cry falls from Kurt's lips as he arches off the bed. His cock aches from Blaine's teasing of his nipple, and his words. They leave him wondering how long Blaine has kept his desires hidden.

Arms go above his head and Blaine pulls his shirt off. Drops it off the side of the bed.

The fire that's been burning in Blaine’s eyes since chasing him downstairs burns hotter as he stands at the end of the bed staring down at him. To see such hunger swimming in his eyes further turns Kurt on. Has him even hungrier for the man he shouldn't want or be with.

"You're a fucking problem, Kurt," Blaine roughly growls. Pulls his cotton tee over his head. "But I'll gladly suffer the consequences of being with you."

A sharp pang hits Kurt. A sliver of regret and guilt coiling through him. He hates himself for putting Blaine in this position. Hates himself for wanting Willow’s dad. Hates that he isn't strong enough to stay away. Hates how greedy and selfish he's being knowing how bad this could go if people found out. If his best friend and dad found out.

The last thought leaves him wondering about Blaine and him. About what comes after tonight with them. Is this a one time thing? Is this the start of something new? Are they going to pretend it never happened come morning after he leaves? So many questions. But he pushes them all out of his mind for the time being. Focuses on tonight. On Blaine.

Stood before him bare-chested, his eyes roam over pecs and abs he hasn't seen in weeks. Since he came over to swim and was greeted with the tantalizing sight of Blaine in yellow swim trunks.

He can still recall that day, that moment, with such clarity as if it happened yesterday. It’s seared on his brain like a burn mark that will not fade any time soon. Remembers walking out to Blaine's backyard the exact moment Blaine was lifting himself out of the pool. Water rushed off his tanned skin and hard abs. His wet hair slicked back. Shades covered his eyes. Mouth stretched into a smile.

He stood there, hidden by the filled trellis, like a fool and watched Blaine dry himself. Followed drops of missed water roll down his stomach. Drops he wanted to follow with his tongue. Watched with his lips slightly parted and blushing cheeks as Blaine, believed to be alone, pushed is swim trunks off and laid on one of his lounge chairs. One leg stretched and the other bent at the knee, Kurt remembers his mouth watering as he took in Blaine's thick cock and heavy balls. The thatch of trimmed hair that sat at the base. The head that was turning a deep purple as Blaine took himself in hand and began to stroke.

Some part of him knew he was invading on a private moment. That he should have backed away and left. But he couldn't. He stayed and watched. Watched as Blaine set an even, slow pace. Stroked and thumbed at the head of his cock as his other hand massaged and rolled his balls. Watched as he started to gently fuck his fist. Bite his lip to keep from making noise and being heard by the neighbor next door working on their lawn in the back. He bit back his own moans of pleasure as he watched Blaine come. Saw him arch his back and silently cry out as he spilled over his fist. Stroke his cock until he was spent.

What he remembers most is racing back home before being caught, and before Willow came home, and shoving his jeans down the moment he had his front door closed. All it took was three strokes before he was coming. Then he did it again two more times.

That memory has been his go to pretty much every night since it happened.

"I knew you were watching, Kurt."

Blaine's confession has his gaze snapping up to him. He doesn't want to believe Blaine is talking about what he thinks he's talking about.

His mouth goes dry. "W-What?"

Blaine grins. Reaches for the button of Kurt's jeans. Fishes it through the hole. Pulls his zipper down, the sound loud in the quiet room. "I knew you were watching me," he says, hooking his fingers into the waistband and pulling the jeans down. "That day by the pool a few weeks ago. Did you enjoy the show?"

A deep, embarrassed blush spreads over Kurt's entire body. He covers his face with his hands. Wants to hide. "I'm sorry," he mumbles through his hands. "I'm so sorry."

Blaine's soft laugh has him spreading his fingers to look at him. The amusement he sees in his eyes calms his worries.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why do you think I did it?" Blaine rhetorically asks. He shoves his sweats off his hips.

Kurt drops his hands. Takes Blaine in as what he said truly sinks in.

Blaine put on a show for him. For him! He touched himself because he knew he was there watching.

It all seems so impossible. Blaine's confession. This moment. This night. It feels unreal.

"What are you thinking?"

Kurt lifts his hips when Blaine grabs the band of his boxer briefs. "That this is an amazing dream. That I'm about to wake up at any moment in my bed alone."

His underwear are pulled down and off.

For the first time in his life he is naked in front of another man. Lies there exposed in a way he has never been before. Is mentally, physically, and emotionally bare in every sense of the word. It sets his heart racing.

"This is no dream, Kurt." Blaine hooks his legs over his arms. Yanks him down until his ass is at the edge of the bed. "Let me prove it to you." He kneels.

Legs that are draped over Blaine's arms shake as he watches Blaine lean in. The slow drag of his tongue on the underside of his cock has a quiet whimper leaving him.

Blaine mouths at the head of his cock. "Have you had your cock sucked, Kurt?"

Kurt shakes his head. "No. Please." Want surges. Hips lift for more.

"I'm going to suck your cock." Blaine swipes his tongue over Kurt's leaking head. "You're going to come down my throat. Then I'm going to eat this ass that has tempted me for months."

The hard twitch of his cock doesn't go unnoticed by Blaine. He sees his half-smirk. The gleam in his eyes.

When he imagined this night, it was never like this. He always imagined Blaine just getting straight to it. To fucking him like they both wanted. Never in his fantasies did he include what Blaine promised to do to him just now.

It's with a racing heart and eyes locked on hazel ones that he watches Blaine sink his mouth down around him. Lips form an o as his head drops back. Hands go to Blaine's hair. He grips it tight as Blaine sucks around him; begins to bob his head.

Blaine sets up a steady, fast rhythm. Sucks and swallows around him. Pushes him to the edge he was already teetering on.

Every part of him would love to hold back. To let this continue for as long as possible. But he's on edge. Has been since he left his room almost an hour ago. His cock aches for release. Balls heavy and drawn tight to his body.

"Blaine, I... I- _ Oh, fuck! _ " He screams out as he comes; back arching off the bed. Spills down Blaine's throat.

Blaine sucks him through his release. Pulls off him with a pleased grin after. Removes his legs from over his arms. Grabs behind his knees and pushes them up to his chest. "Hold them there."

There's no rest or recuperation between Blaine sucking his cock and licking over his hole. He goes right in. Eagerly takes like he's wanted to do this for months, as he said.

Kurt loudly moans and holds the back of his knees tighter. Lets Blaine do whatever he wants to him.

This is something he's never fantasized about. Yeah, he had fantasies of Blaine sucking his cock. But never this. It always seemed gross to him. But as he lies there, knees to his chest, and Blaine tracing his hole with his tongue before pushing it inside him, he finds out how wrong he was. How this is something he could let Blaine do to him every day.

Hands at the back of his thighs press his legs down further; cause his ass to lift off the bed. He lifts his head and eyes lock with Blaine's filled with lust and arousal. Eyes stay locked on each other as Blaine slides his hands down and holds him open. As he teases his tongue at his hole. Sucks on a finger before slowly pressing in with it.

Kurt clenches around the finger. Groans at how it feels inside him. Thinks of how Blaine's cock will feel.

"Have you ever had anything in your ass?" Blaine starts to slowly thrust his finger.

"N-No."

Something darkens in Blaine's eyes. Something that makes Kurt's stomach clench.

"Going to stretch you. Get you ready for my cock," Blaine explains before lowering his mouth back down on him.

Kurt doesn't know how long Blaine stretches him with his fingers and tongue. But it feels like forever. Especially when his cock is hard and throbbing, and leaking a puddle onto his belly.

He needs Blaine like he's never needed anything in his life.

When Blaine has worked him up to three fingers, thrusts them in and out at a leisurely pace along with his tongue, he's had enough.

"Fuck me. Oh God... Please, fuck me." He doesn't care how much of a begging mess he sounds like.

Blaine lets up. Licks his red, swollen lips. Palms at his cock through his briefs. "You ready for me to fuck you?"

"I've been ready for years."

Blaine grins. Walks over to the side of the bed and to the nightstand. Opens the drawer and grabs a condom and lube. Shuts it and goes back to the end of the bed.

Kurt scoots up the bed. Spreads his legs and watches Blaine remove his briefs. His eyes take in his cock when it springs free. Sees it's better than he remembered it. Thicker and longer.

Blaine rolls a condom on. Slicks himself up and climbs onto the bed. He kneels in front of Kurt. Grabs one of his legs and drapes it over his shoulder. Wraps the other around his waist. Pulls him until his ass is partially resting in his lap. He reaches down and lines himself up at his hole. "Last time, Kurt. We can stop. There's no going back after this."

In that moment, Kurt thinks of all the reasons they shouldn't do this. Thinks of friendships and relationships that could be destroyed. Thinks of lives potentially ruined. None of that stops him, though. Doesn't make him hesitate for a second from pushing his ass down on Blaine in a clear answer of what he wants.

Blaine rubs the head of his cock over his hole a few times before pushing in.

A loud, broken gasp is torn from his throat as he stretches open around the head of Blaine's cock. The pressure and slight pain not uncomfortable, but different.

" _ Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! _ " Blaine grips his thighs. Squeezes his eyes shut. Kurt can tell he's doing his best from sinking in any further. "You're so fucking tight.  _ Holy shit! _ " He leans over him. Sinks in an inch deeper. Makes him whimper. "You have to relax, Kurt." Blaine rests their foreheads together. "Let me in. Relax for me, baby."

It's that single word, that term of endearment, that has him relaxing around Blaine. He takes the rest of Blaine with ease. Moans at the fullness when he bottoms out.

There's a softness that takes over Blaine's features as they lie there for a moment after. As he adjust. "Are you okay?" He brushes a thumb over his cheek.

Kurt gives a nod of his head. Brushes his fingers of one hand through Blaine's hair.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not any more." He squeezes around Blaine. "I want you to move."

Blaine nods. Props himself up on his hands that are planted on either side of Kurt's head.

A big part of Kurt knows how lucky he is as Blaine slowly and tenderly moves. Knows that some people are not as lucky as him to get a first time like this. To find someone who knows what they are doing, and to be caring and considerate. He's read horror stories. Heard of guys and girls and how horrible the first time they had sex was. That's why he doesn't take for granted one single thing as he lies there while Blaine gently fucks him.

The slow drag of Blaine's cock in and out of him is soon not enough.

"Faster," he softly moans.

Blaine stops long enough to take Kurt's leg wound around his waist and drape it over his shoulder. He lens back over. Moves his hips faster.

Kurt grabs at Blaine's sides as he begins to fuck him faster and harder. Looks down and watches where his slick cock plunges inside him. Watches in wonder and amazement. Can't look away for anything.

"Kurt." Blaine's gruff, hard voice has him finally looking up. He takes one of his hands and shoves it down to where they're connected.

Kurt's lips part in surprise at feeling where Blaine stretches him open. At feeling Blaine's thick cock against his fingertips. He can't stop touching. Can't stop feeling and exploring.

"That's us, Kurt," Blaine says; leans down and brushes their mouths together. "That's where I was meant to be."

_ Meant to be. _

The statement causes Kurt's heart to jump in his chest. Nothing is truer than that. He was meant to be here. Blaine was meant to be the one he did this with for the first time.

Blaine and him were meant to be here right now like this.

After a few minutes, Blaine grabs both his hands and holds them down on the bed above his head. "Can you take more?"

Kurt doesn't even have to think of his answer. "Yes."

He wants more. Wants harder. Faster. Deeper.

From one moment to the next, Blaine pushes his legs off his shoulders, pulls out, and flips him over. Hips raised off the bed until he's on his knees, shoulders held down to the bed, Kurt loudly moans as Blaine sinks back inside him.

"Oh fuck!" He squeezes his eyes shut. Pushes his knees further apart. Arches his ass higher against Blaine.

Hands grab at his hips. Pull him hard back against Blaine, who grinds his hips forward.

"You feel so good inside me." It's the one thing he imagined most: how would Blaine feel inside him? Now that he knows, knows that it's sensation nothing will ever match, he wants to experience it all the time. Which again makes him think of what this is between them.

"Baby, that's just the beginning."

A scream claws its way up his throat and out of his mouth when Blaine begins to really fuck him. He no longer holds back. No longer takes it slow and tender. They're past that. Now, it's about rough and hard. It's about making him feel as good as he's ever felt.

Blaine doesn't hold back at all as he pounds into him. As he roughly plunges his cock into him repeatedly. He fucks him so hard the headboard knocks against the wall.

Kurt clutches the sheet in his hands. Presses his forehead against the bed. Takes every delicious, deep thrust of Blaine's cock with ease and delight.

He'll be sore tomorrow. Will most likely walk with a small limp for the day. But he doesn't care. Because anything that feels this good, this amazing, is worth the trouble it'll bring the next day.

Cock hard and hanging heavy between his legs, he desperately wants to reach for it. But holds off for a bit longer. Wants more of this. More of Blaine.

Blaine continues to fuck him. Thrusts deep and hard. Grunts as he repeatedly shoves his cock inside him.

When Blaine changes the angle of his hips so he's perfectly nailing his prostate on every thrust forward, Kurt thrashes as mounting pleasure sparks under his skin.

He's close. Pushed closer to that release his body seeks out every time Blaine pushes back inside him.

A hand wrapping around his leaking cock jolts him. He moans and pushes into Blaine's tight fist. Practically fucks it to find relief.

Blaine strokes him in tandem with the thrust of his hips. Thumbs over the head. "Come for me, Kurt. Let me feel you let go."

Kurt buries his face in a pillow and does just that. He lets go. Lets his body do whatever it wants. Doesn't stop it as it falls over the edge. He screams into the pillow as he comes in thick jets over Blaine's fist. As he squeezes around his cock. As pleasure wracks his body in an attack he doesn't want to stop.

It's all overwhelming and wonderful.

He's lost in such a daze of pleasure he doesn't even realize Blaine came until he feels him slipping out of his spent body.

"Sorry," Blaine says when he lets out a small hiss.

He turns to his side and watches Blaine disappear into his en suite bathroom. Gets a good look at his firm ass. His own ass hurts. But in a good way. There's a soreness he expected. An ache from being fucked senseless.

All that doesn't stop him from wanting to do it again as soon as they can.

Blaine returns with the condom gone and a damp cloth in his hands. He smiles down at him as he sits at the edge of the bed. Drags the cloth over his dirty stomach. "How do you feel?"

Kurt returns his smile. "Like I lost my virginity."

Blaine chuckles.

"I feel good," he says. He gets serious with his next words. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome." Blaine kisses him and walks back to the bathroom.

Kurt notices the glimmer of doubt in his eyes before he looks away.

Turned away from the bathroom, under the sheets, worries begin to mount that Blaine may regret this. That he'll hate him, and himself, for allowing this.

His own doubt and fear grows as he lies there. Is strong when Blaine climbs into bed behind him.

Blaine wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him back against him. Presses kisses to his shoulder and back of his neck.

Although he wants to lie there in his afterglow, he is too worried to relax. Needs to know how Blaine feels.

"Blaine?" His voice comes out small.

"Yes."

He waits a heartbeat before asking. "Do you regret this?"

There's a silence that follows his question. A silence that further worries him.

Blaine grabs his shoulder and turns him until he's looking up at him. Sees his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I saw it just now on your face before you went to the bathroom." Kurt fights the tremble in his voice. The tears that build. "I saw the doubt. So, I thought..."

"Kurt," Blaine cups the side of his face, "you thought wrong."

Tears come. Not out of sadness as he feared. But happiness. He exhales a deep breath of relief. "Then why?"

Blaine breathes. Strokes his thumb over Kurt's cheek. "I was worried about after. What you would want."

It dawns on Kurt real quick what Blaine's main worry is. It surprises him. Is ridiculous to him that Blaine would have it to begin with.

"Blaine," he presses close to him, "did you think this was all I wanted? This on night?"

"Yes."

"Well, you thought wrong. Because I don't just want tonight. I want every night after that you'll have me. I want you and you alone."

A smile that makes Kurt's heart jump spreads across Blaine's face.

"I want the same. I just..."

"What?"

"I'm thirty-five years old, Kurt. You should be with someone your age."

This is something Kurt expected from Blaine. The worry over their big age difference. How that would affect they decided to do and be.

"Maybe I should be. But I want to be with you."

"Then there's the problem of me being Willow's dad," Blaine points out.

Kurt doesn't need to be reminded of that fact. He already felt horrible for lusting after his best friend's dad. But to act on that, to sleep with him, only makes the feeling worse.

But he can't help himself for wanting who he wants. For feeling the way he does. Hopefully, when their relationship is out in public, Willow takes that into consideration.

"Maybe we keep this between us for a while," he suggests. No need to deal with drama right now.

"Are you sure?"

Kurt nods his head.

"I hate that you being with me is a relationship you have to hide," Blaine confesses.

"I know. But think of the fun that'll bring." His heart soars at knowing he got the one thing he wanted most, and didn't think was possible to get, for his birthday. “No birthday present will top this.”

Blaine softly chuckles. Gives Kurt a long, lingering kiss. "Happy birthday, baby."

Kurt grins against Blaine's mouth. "Best one yet."


	4. Masturbation

Breath rushes from Kurt's lungs. Heart lodged in his throat. His pulse pounds and cock strains against the metal zipper of his jeans. The words Blaine just spoke loudly rattling around in his head.

_ "I want to watch you touch yourself." _

Trust. That's what they've been developing in their relationship for the past year. What they have built so far is strong and sturdy. Something they take joy and pride in. But like a tree, trust is something that doesn't stop growing. Stop developing. It's always changing and morphing into something new. Stronger.

It's that trust that he recognized in Blaine when he asked for what he did. It swam in his eyes and laced his voice. That unwavering trust to ask for something without fear of being judged or ridiculed.

Kurt falls more in love with him in that moment.

"You don't have to," Blaine is quick to assure him. Eyes casting down to his hands. Voice coming out small when he speaks again. "It's just something I wanted to see. Forget I asked."

Never.

Kurt could never forget a request like that. The vulnerability Blaine held at putting his desires out there for someone else to see. The longing in his eyes. The hunger in his voice. How he breathed heavier and a blush crawled down his face and neck right after asking, as if the thought alone turned him on.

It would be impossible to forget. The moment will forever be ingrained on his brain for life. Just like all moments before it where Blaine completely let his guard down in this way.

His heart thumps in his chest. Not out of nerves for what Blaine asked him to do. But for his love for him.

When he thinks of Blaine's request a flush covers his body. Arousal hardens his cock further. Heady desire leaves him dizzy.

How badly he wants to do this for his boyfriend takes him by surprise. Only because he never expected to be so into it as he is. When it comes to masturbation, neither of them has shied away from telling the other that they've jerked off while thinking of each other. It's turned him on to hear Blaine admit that. But they've never done anything with the information. Soaked it in and moved on to more fun, pleasurable things.

There were moments when he would think about it. Alone in bed when he would touch himself and fantasize about Blaine getting off on his own. With Blaine as he stroked him while thrusting into his pliant, willing body. But that's all they were: thoughts. Ideas that swam in his head like fish never to be caught and explored.

Now that it's been presented as a possibility, he wants nothing more than to please his boyfriend.

He covers Blaine's lips with his in a needy kiss. Runs his hands through his messy curls and down to grab at the back of his head. He deepens the kiss. Teases his tongue at the seam of Blaine's mouth. Slips it inside when he parts his lips for him. A sharp tingle races along his spine when he massages their tongues together.

He crawls into Blaine's lap. Feels the hard length of him against his ass. Ignores, for now, the urge he has to feel his boyfriend inside him.

"That is so hot, Blaine," he murmurs.

"Yeah?" Blaine still sounds scared, as if Kurt will suddenly tell him he hates the idea. That he's crazy for asking for that.

Kurt grabs one of his hands and covers the prominent bulge in his jeans. Grins. "Yeah."

Blaine draws a moan from him when he squeezes his cock. "You're so fucking hard."

"You do that to me." He pushes Blaine to his back. Straddles his thighs. Hands grab at his hips. "How long?" He grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it off.

There's a hunger that darkens Blaine's eyes the moment he's bare-chested in front of him. To see that look aimed at him sends a tingle to his balls. It's the same feeling Blaine has elicited from him since their relationship turned physical almost a year ago.

"Since I first met you," Blaine replies. Not needing Kurt to elaborate on the question.

To know this is something Blaine has wanted for that long only makes him more eager to give it to him.

He moves off Blaine and lays down on the bed. "Take my pants off."

Blaine scrambles to sit up. Nearly falling off the bed, which makes Kurt laugh at his eagerness. "Can you ignore that just happened?"

"No," Kurt says with a laugh and a shake of his head.

An embarrassed blush stains Blaine's cheeks.

It's incredibly adorable to Kurt. Has him falling even more in love with his boyfriend.

The little moments like that, moments born out of accident or surprise, are the ones he's most grateful for. Are moments he cherishes and love.

"Get me naked," he says when he notices Blaine has stilled.

The request works. In an instant fingers are fishing the button of his jeans through the hole. Blaine stands off the end of the bed and tugs his jeans off after pulling the zipper down. When he tries to get back on, he stops him with a foot to his stomach.

"What are you doing?"

Kurt pushes up onto his forearms. Corner of his mouth lifting in a half-smirk. He gives Blaine a little shove backwards. "Sit." He tips his head to the chair in the corner of the room. "No touching. Because if you do, I won't be able to finish. Just watch and enjoy. Go." He arches an eyebrow at him.

Blaine listens without an argument and walks over; plops his ass in the chair. A hint of frustration in his eyes.

Kurt lies back down. Eyes locked on Blaine's. "You're mad." He teases one of his nipples. Lets out a soft, breathy moan.

Blaine lets out a low growl.

"That's okay." He slowly skims his hand down his stomach. Heat skating over his skin. Muscles twitching in anticipation. He palms at himself through his boxer-briefs. Feels a wet spot forming from pre-cum. "You can take your anger out on my ass after. Fuck me into the mattress."

A fire ignites in Blaine's eyes at his words. His cock twitches at the possibilities of what Blaine will do to him once he's done. The thought of an angry, frustrated Blaine fucking him sounding promising.

Hand still palming himself, he looks at Blaine, who watches him with a hunger and intensity that sends a strong shiver through him.

"Take them off, Kurt."

Although Blaine's voice comes out low and soft, the intensity Kurt hears in it has heat coiling in his belly.

Fingers push past the band of his boxer-briefs. Hips lift off the bed. With his eyes still on Blaine, he takes his time pushing his underwear off. Lets the anticipation build for a moment before sliding them down to his ankles and kicking them away. His cock springs free. The head already dripping with pre-cum.

Blaine's eyes flit down to his cock. His tongue comes out and licks at his lips as he eyes it. The thought of those pink lips stretched around his cock, and knowing how good Blaine is at sucking his dick, has him nearly forgetting this whole thing and calling Blaine over to him. But he makes himself remember that this is for Blaine. That he's living out one of his fantasizes.

He reaches down and wraps a hand around the base of his cock. Gives it a squeeze to stop from coming too soon. Doesn't want this to be over before it starts.

"Fuck!" Lust drips from Blaine's voice. "You're amazing."

"Thanks." Kurt gives a slow, languid stroke to his cock. Makes sure to let out soft, deep moan when he reaches the head and thumbs at it.

After a couple more strokes, he pulls his hand off, much to Blaine's dismay, and rolls over to reach for lube he keeps in the nightstand. Lies on his back when it's in hand.

Lube squeezed onto his palm and spread over his palm, one leg bent out, he locks eyes with Blaine. Sees his go wide with realization when he reaches down past his cock and balls.

It's not often he fingers himself anymore. Not when he has the real thing to satisfy his needs. But in this moment, eyes locked on his boyfriend's, fingertip tracing his rim, the thought of doing this while he's watches has him wanting it more than he's ever known.

There's a bit of resistance when he pushes in with the first finger. Once he gets past the first knuckle the rest slides in with ease. He opens up around the digit. Accepts the rest of his finger with ease.

"Did you fantasize about this?"

Blaine shakes his head; eyes never lifting from where they're trained on Kurt's hand.

He drags his finger out and pushes it back in. Does that a few more times. Minutely lifts his hips.

"You're so gorgeous, Kurt."

Those words make him flush more than what he's doing.

A second finger joins the first he has inside him. He works both in and out. Tries for a good angle, but can't get it. Can't rock his hips like he wants.

Frustrated, he removes his fingers and sits up. Facing Blaine, legs spread and sat back on his calves, he plants one hand on the bed while the slick one goes back between his legs.

The angle is a thousand times better after he pushes his fingers back inside. He's able to brush his prostate. Send embers of pleasure through his body. He rocks his hips down on them.

After pushing in with three fingers, body already aching for something thicker and longer, he clutches at the bed with his other hand as he rides his fingers. Works his hips at a fast pace.

This comfortability he feels with Blaine is why he feels no shame at what he's doing. The love that mixes with hunger and arousal as Blaine watches him is why he doesn't feel embarrassed or regretful. He's pleasuring himself and Blaine is passing no judgement.

Pressure builds in his lower back and balls. His cock is rock hard. The head swollen and red; beads of precum leaking out of the slit and rolling down the sides.

As much as he wants to touch himself, to give himself relief, he doesn't. Not yet. He wants to continue what he's doing for a bit longer. Wants to make sure Blaine gets his fill of this.

Hips slam down on his fingers. His loud moan filling the bedroom when he brushes his prostate.

" _ Fuck, Kurt _ ..."

He looks over to Blaine at hearing the need in his voice. Watches him quickly shove his jeans and underwear off. Licks his lips at his cock springing free. Stomach clenching at wanting it inside him.

When he sees Blaine wrap a hand around himself, he quickly realizes he can't let him do that. Because if Blaine comes right now, he'll have to wait longer than he wants to be fucked by him. "Don't," he demands in a firm tone. "That's mine when I'm done."

Blaine groans in frustration, but drops his hand. Grabs at the arms of the chair to stop himself from touching.

Kurt smirks.

Thighs aching and body on edge, he can no longer deny himself what he wants. He lies on his back after removing his fingers. Wraps a hand around his stiff cock. Sucks two fingers of his free hand into his mouth. Bends a knee out and pushes the fingers back inside himself.

The strokes he gives his cock matches the thrust of his fingers inside himself. He alternates between thrusting up into his fist and thrusting down on his fingers.

Sweat beads on his forehead as he chases his release. His heart races and breathing grows heavy.

Head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, he pushes and pushes and pushes until his muscles contract and he lets go.

His release hits him hard. Pleasure slams into him. Nearly knocks the breath out of his lungs. Has him crying out as he spills onto his stomach and chest.

His vision blurs for a second as he lies there after. It takes a moment for him to fully come back to himself. To remove his fingers and hand. To remember his boyfriend, who was watching.

He's blissed out. It's the best orgasm he's ever given himself. Soft sparks still fire off inside him. His body on a high that he doesn't want to come down from.

"That was the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen," Blaine quietly growls, turning him over and lifting his hips.

A smile plays at Kurt's lips before they part around a moan as Blaine slowly sinks inside him.

When Blaine begins to take him, fucking him with a raw hunger and passion that elevates the moment, a grin spreads across his face at drawing this kind of reaction from his boyfriend.

They'll definitely have to do this again. But next time with him watching Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if you would say I completely followed this first challenge. But there is some cuddling in there. I'll do my best to follow each challenge, but I won't promise to do that.


End file.
